Black Ice
by Unbr0ken
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro was a cold person for multiple reasons. One of his best friends was driven over the edge by a mad man, he never stopped working and his lieutenant was lazy so that didn't do much to help the situation and to top it all off someone he thought was buried in his past decided to weasel his way back into the tiny captains life. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach.

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'll be blatantly honest. I have no idea where this fic is gonna go. My mind is pretty crazy so I doubt it'll be anything close to what you expect so just bare with me! Also I have no fucking clue how old Toshiro is so I'm just gonna say 50? XD

**Rating:** M for violence, cussing, and sexual situations, lots of fluff :D.

**Title: **Black Ice

**Chapters:** Undecided

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Setting:** Right after Aizen betrays Soul Society.

**Main Pairings:** ToshiroxOC (Yaoi), Takeshi(OC)xMomo(Het)

**Side Pairings: **Undecided

**Full Summary:** Hitsugaya Toshiro was a cold person for multiple reasons. One of his best friends was driven over the edge by a mad man, he never stopped working and his lieutenant was lazy so that didn't do much to help the situation and to top it all off someone he thought was buried in his past decided to weasel his way back into the tiny captains life. Will this unidentified person be able to warm Toshiro's heart? ToshiroxOC (Yaoi)

Black Ice

Chapter 1

Memories

"More paper work..." Hitsugaya Toshiro was once again buried under an enormous stack of unsigned papers and official documents. His tired sea green eyes scanned over each page briefly before he dipped his brush in the thick black ink that sat near the edge of his desk and signed where it was needed. He continued to do this for at least three more hours before he finally glanced at the digital clock that Rangiku bought him on one of her 'missions' to the world of the living. It sat on the other side of the room. The bright red numbers on the black screen read, 3:34 am. He sighed and resisted the urge to let his fatigued body slip into the world of dreams. He forced his heavy drooping eyelids to stay open as he grabbed the next piece of paper off the top of the pile. Following the same routine he dipped his brush into the solid black liquid and signed another piece of paperwork. He looked at again and it read 3:58 this time. Toshiro sighed and let out a rather loud yawn.

"Master." A low voice called.

"What is it Hyorinmaru?" Toshiro stood up and stretched. His back popped as he arched it.

"I think you need to rest..." He said with a concerned frown.

"I'm fine. This paperwork isn't going to do itself. I just need to power through it."

"Why don't you rest now and have Matsumoto help you tomorrow?" Toshiro scoffed. "She may be lazy but there's no way she wouldn't help you if she saw the state your in. You know as well as I do that she cares for your well being."

"I don't need to be lectured, Hyorinmaru." He yawned as he said this. "I need to finish this..pape-..." Hyorinmaru sighed as he caught his tired master in his arms. The poor captain had been over working himself and staying up at ungodly hours of the night on purpose to avoid sleep. He actually went to other captains counter's and offered his help with papers since Soul Society was thrown in shambles by Aizen's betrayal. Every time he closed his eyes for even a second. He saw two things. He'd either see the horrid sight of his childhood friends limp lifeless body or he'd relive the moment that Aizen slashed through his bankai. But tonight he dreamed of something different. Actually he dreamt of someone rather than something. Someone he thought he'd never see again in real life let alone his dreams..

_Dream_

_"Toshiro! Come on! Let's go play." A small child yelled. The group of kids surrounding him whispered suspiciously._

_"No, its okay you can go. I need to stay here with granny anyway..." Toshiro's friend frowned._

_"Come on, Takeshi!" The kids called. Takeshi looked back at Toshiro and saw the lonely look on his face._

_"Nah, you guys go ahead. I'm gonna play with Toshiro today." They all protested quietly._

_"But he's weird..." Takeshi's left eye twitched in anger. _

_"No he isn't!" _

_"Don't worry about it, Takeshi." The dark-haired boy scowled at the kids as they ran away to play with someone else. _

_"Whats wrong, Shiro-chan?" Toshiro's face reddened._

_"Don't call me that! And nothings wrong." Takeshi pouted. He knew that Toshiro was lying._

_"Is it those kids?" He didn't get a response. "Look, if those kids are bothering you I'll-"_

_"They're not. Its fine. Thanks for sticking up for me." Takeshi grinned._

_"No problem, Shiro-chan!" Toshiro jumped up from the ground and chased his friend around the field._

_"Don't call me that!"_

_"Then how about...Yuki-chan?" Takeshi tripped and Toshiro fell on top of him. _

_"Your so clumsy." Toshiro said, getting up and dusting himself off. Takeshi rolled over and laid in the grassy field staring at the sky. He was silent for a while so Toshiro joined him._

_"Why do they treat you so differently?" Toshiro didn't reply right away._

_"I don't know..." Takeshi wasn't stupid he knew exactly why. He got close to his friend and stared him straight in the eyes._

_"Is it because of your white hair?" He asked, gently tugging on a lock of it. "Maybe its your eye color. Momo and I always thought your eyes were really pretty though so maybe that's not it." Hitsugaya looked everywhere but directly at Takeshi. "Maybe its your attitude. Other people think your cold. I don't think so though."_

_"Please don't judge me. I don't want you to start avoiding me to..."_

_"Your my best friend, I'd never do that." He said strongly. Toshiro wasn't entirely convinced though and Takeshi couldn't think of any way to make his friend believe him so he decided to let his actions speak for him. "Your not cold..." Takeshi whispered as he hugged the small boy. Toshiro finally let the icy walls surrounding his heart momentarily fall. He clung to Takeshi for dear life as he let out all the tears he'd been holding back for so long. "I love you, Toshiro..."_

_End Dream_

Toshiro awoke in a cold sweat. He hadn't dreamt about _him_ in years. So why now? There was a knock at the door.

"Taicho! I have coffee. I'm coming in." Toshiro threw off the blanket that Hyorinmaru placed over him and sent his Zanpakuto a mental thank you although he was slightly irritated he hadn't gotten as much work done as he would have hoped. "Taicho, were you asleep just now? You were sleeping on the job weren't you!" She accused jokingly.

"Shut up..." She handed him a piping hot mug of black coffee and took a seat at her on desk.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you okay?" Toshiro took a sip of coffee and sat down at his desk to attack the paperwork. Surprisingly Matsumoto grabbed some of the stack to help out as well.

"Thanks." She noticed how he dodged the question and made a mental note to revisit the subject later.

"Your welcome."

* * *

A few hours later they had finished all the paper work. Toshiro left the office in search of more but they're wasn't so he'd have to keep himself occupied.

"Did you hear?" Toshiro wasn't sure why but he found himself tuning into a conversation between two shinigami.

"No, what happened?"

"Well, rumour has it they ALREADY found someone to take Aizen's place." Toshiro froze.

"Really? That was fast. Do you have any idea who it is?"

"Nope. But I heard he's another prodigy. Kinda like Hitsugaya-Taicho." They continued talking but Toshiro was no longer listening in. He rushed back to the squad ten barracks and approached Rangiku right away.

"Oh good your here. I'm glad I didn't have to go looking for you I got a hell butterfly just a couple of minutes ago. There's a captains meeting that's about to begin-" Toshiro didn't wait for her to finish talking he immediately headed towards the meeting hall in a burst of Shunpo. Toshiro wasn't a believer in omen's but this situation was quickly persuading him to believe otherwise. When he made it to the meeting hall Toshiro was glad he wasn't late. He took his place in line between Kyoraku and Kurotsuchi. The Sou-Taicho was already inside so the meeting began without delay. They addressed many issues from, damage reports, to clean up progress and finally, captain recommendations.

"All of you are aware of the current predicament we're in. Three taicho's defected, Soul Society is still recovering as well as some of your ego's and feelings." Toshiro could practically feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him. "But not all is hopeless. We have found one person that will help guide us through the darkness. He is exceptionally skilled and has agreed to take over the fifth division permanently. You can come in now..." Before the person could even get a foot in the door Toshiro secluded himself from reality within his inner world.

_"..."_

_"Are we not going to talk about this?"_

_"..." _

_"Master?"_

_"...I" The like drizzle of snow that usually set the beautiful white backdrop of his inner world was more like a treacherous winter storm. Toshiro was already barely keeping it together. And now 'he' was going to get thrown in his face again?  
_

_"Master. I can sense your troubled. We are one and the same. Please confide in me." The icy dragon pleaded. But Toshiro wasn't in the mood to confide in anyone. He just felt like disappearing._

_Flashback_

_"I love you, Toshiro.."__ Toshiro softly mumbled into Takeshi's chest.__"Hmm?" Toshiro didn't say anything else, he just tried to enjoy the blissful silence. Eventually however reality struck. And it struck him hard. All good things must come to an end. Some sooner than others._

_"Nothing. Just don't talk. I want. No. I need to stay like this for awhile." Takeshi smiled and buried his face in Toshiro's snowy white mane. He pulled the boy closer to him, almost in lap and tightened his grip. "I-I don't want this to end..."_

_"It doesn't have to." Takeshi _

_"Yes it does..." Takeshi frowned._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I'm leaving." Takeshi loosened his grip on Toshiro much to the the boys dismay. But he didn't let go completely._

_"Why, where, when.." Takeshi whispered._

_"I've been invited to the Shinigami school, and soon. Meaning tomorrow." Takeshi finally let go of Toshiro completely and stood up. He began to walk away but Toshiro grabbed his arm. "Please, don't just walk away from me!"_

_"Why shouldn't I? Your about to walk away from me forever."_

_"I-I'll come back!"_

_"NO YOU WON'T!" Toshiro cringed at the hurt he heard in Takeshi's voice."We've both seen what happened to our friends when there loved one's left to go to train to become shinigami. They all either die in combat or become members of a squad. Some even become high ranking officer's. You will not come back if you leave me now."_

_"Yes I will. I'll find a way!"_

_"Toshiro. Your like a brother to me. Actually you ARE my brother. I love you. Your all I have in this world except for Momo and Granny and Granny isn't going to be around for much longer. Please, don't leave me..." Toshiro felt something wet fall on his forehead. At first he though it was Takeshi since he was standing over him. But it wasn't it began to rain. Such a depressing scene for a sad situation._

_"I-I..."_

_"Toshiro..."_

_"I'm sorry.."_

_End Flashback_

_"Master. I cannot help you if you won't allow me. Please call me when you are ready to speak."_

_"..." Hyorinmaru sighed as his master left his inner world._

_"I have a feeling I'm going to have to get used to this blizzard..."_

* * *

"Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Takeshi Kazuma." Light brown hair with blonde-ish highlights, eyes that held the sweetness of candy and color of honey, the same velvety soft voice, almost the same height maybe two inches over five feet four inches. "I look forward to working with you all." He walked to the same spot Aizen filled before his defection and sighed. Takeshi never really liked stuffy meetings or stuffy meeting rooms, especially when there was someone n that stuffy meeting room that he had to avoid at all costs. He almost didn't take the position because of that same person, little did Takeshi know he wouldn't have any problem avoiding the icy captain. Once the meeting was over Takeshi wasted no time trying to get back to his barracks and Toshiro was in just as much of a hurry to get back to his office. He only hoped there would be enough work waiting there to greet him in order to take his mind of of his childhood friend. But they were both stopped.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Kazuma-kun! Why don't you both join us for drinks? Things have been way to uptight around here." Kyoraku asked.

"I have work to do." Toshiro said flatly.

"Um, just call me Takeshi and isn't it a littlle early to be drinking Kyoraku-san?" Takeshi said sheepishly. The very sound of Takeshi's voice made Toshiro want to flee back to the safety of his inner world.

"Its never to early to start drinking! Come on this is a happy occasion. And some of the other Captain's already agreed to go."

"Well its okay with me, I guess." Kyoraku grinned widely. Good, your not a light weight are you?" Takeshi grinned as well."Come on Hitugaya-kun!" Toshiro sighed but followed Kyoraku and Takeshi to a local bar nearby. When they arrived they were gretted by Renji, Ikkaku, Zaraki, Tetsuzaemon, Ukitake and surprisingly enough Byakuya.

"So dis' ish da new captain? He looks like a frucking pansy." Zaraki slurred. He began to laugh hysterically it was obvious he was drunk so Takeshi didn't really pay any attention to him. Kyoraku sat down first and Hitugaya and Kazuma sat on either side of him, avoiding each other's gaze all day long. A waiter put to huge bottles of Sake in the middle of the long wooden table and Kyoraku pulled his famous giant red cup out of his robe. Where he hides it, no one will ever know. Except for Nanao of course.

"Why am I here exactly?" Toshiro asked Kyoraku.

"Well from the looks of things you and Takeshi-kun have some sort of past. By the way you were awkwardly staring at each other earlier. Am I wrong." Toshiro decided not to dignify that with an answer.

"I appreciate the warm welcome you guys."

"No problem." Renji gave him a warm smile while Ikkaku looked like he was out for blood."

"So can you fight?" Ikkaku growled. Takeshi sighed and nodded although truth be told he never really liked to fight unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Haha! Did I hear someone say fight?" Zaraki howled.

"It'd be nice to see two taicho's in action!" Toshiro and Takeshi both eventually tuned everyone else out and glanced at each other. They're eyes locked onto each other for awhile before they both turned there attention to they're drinks.

"Cheers! To Takeshi-taicho and to the prosperity of Soul Society!" Kyoraku exclaimed. He held up the Sake cup and they all toasted Takeshi who was currently sipping on a glass of water and drowned within his own thoughts. And Toshiro, locked away in his own mental prison surrounded by guilt and mixed feelings.

* * *

After the little 'party' was over the only thing Takeshi got out of it was a death threat from Zaraki and a scowl from Toshiro. He wasn't sure how but for some reason he felt like his little Shiro-chan had changed. For the worse. But he had no intention of actually talking to the boy in order to find out. Even if he wanted to, Hitsugaya had left so fast that it didn't give Takeshi the opportunity.

_"Ugh. You are SUCH a wuss, Taki! Go talk to him NOW!"_

_"Kojin..."_ Takeshi sighed_._

_"No! Don't Kojin me! It's been dark in here for decades, and you finally have a chance to make things right and your gonna tell me you don't want to make the first move because your scared!? Well I have five words for you my friend. P. U. S. S. Y."_

_"Those are letters..."_

_"Smart ass!"_ Takeshi tuned his Zanpakuto out the whole walk home. He didn't really feel like using Shunpo and it was a beautiful night so he decided to just walk and gaze up at the moon. Back at the squad 10 barracks Toshiro slammed the door shut behind him and collasped to his knee's. He refused to let these conflicting emotions get the best of him. Takeshi was the cause of his inner turmoil and it only caused Toshiro to resent him even more.

_Flashback_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"No don't be. You made your decision and obviously didn't take my feelings into consideration. I bet you told Momo though didn't you?" Toshiro looked down. "I knew it. I never understood why you care for her more than you do for me. It's honestly not jealously I'm just..." Takeshi squinted his eyes in an attempt to stop the damn of tears from cracking under the immense emotional pressure. If their was one thing he hated, it was definitely crying._

_"Takeshi, I really am sorry..." Takeshi collapsed back into the grass and cradled himself._

_"Were you just going to leave without telling me?" Toshiro for the umpteenth time didn't respond. "Do you hate me or something? Do you have any idea how much it would have hurt if I walked in one day and you were gone without a trace? I bet you swore Momo and Granny to secrecy didn't you." Toshiro nodded feeling ashamed. Takeshi could always read him like an open book. "Wow, do you hate me?"_

_"No-"_

_"Then why the fuck wouldn't you tell me something like this! Your all I have! We're a family! A family of four, but maybe not. Since most families I know don't keep secrets." Takeshi spat._

_"I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry."_

_"You know Momo's leaving too, don't you? She's going to the shinigami school as well. Do you know what that means for me? I'm going to rot in Rukongai, alone."_

_"Come with us!"_

_"You know damn well that I'm not strong enough." Toshiro couldn't come up with anything to remedy the situation. He tried to talk to Takeshi but he was being tuned out. He tried to touch him but Takeshi would flinch away from him. So Toshiro did the worst and only thing he could think of to ease Takeshi's pain. He walked away. Just like he walked away from the bullies that would tease him about his hair color. Just like he'd walk away from Momo and Takeshi whenever they started to try to get him to open up. He just walked away. And Takeshi couldn't work up the strength to stop him._

_End Flashback_

Toshiro once again sought for the sanctuary that was his inner world and as soon as he got there. His Zanpakuto was patiently waiting. Toshiro cradled himself the same way Takeshi did all those years ago and Hyorinmaru wrapped his cold body around the boy to comfort him in any way possible.

* * *

Takeshi didn't go back to his barracks that night. Instead he went to go see someone he hadn't spoken to in years. Hinamori. When he arrived at her cell she was there waiting for him. Even in her unstable pychological state she was still able to sense the rieatsu of her old friend.

"Taki-chan? Is that you."

"Mhm, how are you Momo?" She smiled warmly at him.

"Well considering the circumstances I think I'm doing quite well."

"I heard about what happened. I'm sorry Momo." She completely deflected that comment.

"I would really rather not talk about it. What I would like to talk about though is the fact that your my taicho now! Kira-kun told me. I was worried some jerk I didn't know would be promoted to the position. I'm so glad it's you though." Takeshi grinned.

"Yeah, my first act as a taicho is to get you out of here." Takeshi announced.

"Before you do that I need to know something." Takeshi knew this was coming. It was unavoidable. "Have you talked to Shiro-chan yet?"

* * *

Desire: Good god, this is like a freakin' chick flick...

Takeshi: He almost cried a couple of times while writing this.

Desire: I don't like being mean to Shiro. And I'm a wuss :P

Shiro: Then don't be.

Desire: I had to.

Takeshi: I missed Shiro-chan.

Shiro:...

Takeshi: Still to soon?

Shiro: (nods)

Desire: I think I may update again sometime today. I dunno. If I do it'll be A LOT longer than this chapter. Also I kinda want to know if Toshiro is OCC. I tried to make it so he wasn't but I think I failed :P lemme know in the form of a review. (hint, hint) Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach.

**Author's Note:** Holy crap. I just realized while I was writing this I got the divisions mixed up! XD

**Rating:** M for violence, cussing, and sexual situations, lots of fluff :D.

**Title: **Black Ice

**Chapters:** Undecided

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Setting:** Right after Aizen betrays Soul Society.

**Main Pairings:** ToshiroxOC (Yaoi), Takeshi(OC)xMomo(Het)

**Side Pairings: **Undecided

**Full Summary:** Hitsugaya Toshiro was a cold person for multiple reasons. One of his best friends was driven over the edge by a mad man, he never stopped working and his lieutenant was lazy so that didn't do much to help the situation and to top it all off someone he thought was buried in his past decided to weasel his way back into the tiny captains life. Will this unidentified person be able to warm Toshiro's heart? ToshiroxOC (Yaoi)

**Chapter** **Summary:** Takeshi want's Momo out of jail but the Sou-Taicho isn't entirely sure she can handle it. Meanwhile Toshiro's still trying to cope with the fact that there's one person in the world other than Hinamori that can see past the icy wall blocking his heart and he'd be seeing a lot more of that person.

Black Ice

Chapter 2

I Missed You

Toshiro banged his head against his desk in frustration. All those lonely years training to become a top-notch shinigami. All those years in seclusion. All those years missing the same person, dreaming about him constantly. Beating himself up for leaving him. Calling himself demeaning names, torturing himself. All those cold nights alone without the comfort of Takeshi. Spending hours training with Hyorinmaru to the point where he'd pass out from exhaustion.

_Flashback_

_"Did you here about the new kid?" Toshiro knew they were speaking of him._

_"Yeah, he gets on my nerves." Toshiro learned to tune them out but it didn't take away the feeling of being hated, the feeling of loneliness._

_"Why? He doesn't really mess with anyone he just keeps to himself."_

_"I know that's whats so irritating. He thinks he's better than everyone. He barely been here a year and he's already gonna graduate!"_

_"He's a freak. Look as his hair, and eyes." Toshiro finally decided to leave. He couldn't take it anymore. All the whispering, all the talking behind his back, all the stares, it was all just too much. He finally made it back to his room and climbed into his bed. He wrapped himself up in the covers, trying to simulate the feeling of Takeshi wrapping his arms around his waist. The feeling of having someone there to protect and be there for you. Toshiro wanted it back. But it was too late, he pushed Takeshi away. He felt like the world was closing in on him._

_End Flashback_

_"Your not the same person you were back then, master."_

_"I know, Hyorinmaru."_

_"Then why do you torture yourself like this?"_

_"You know why. So why are you trying to make me say it?"_

_"Because no one can help you until you admit there's a problem."_

_"I can't do it yet.."_

_"There's no rush master. Take your time, as always I'll be awaiting your return."_

* * *

"No, I haven't. talked to him." Hinamori frowned at her friend.

"Your going to have to deal with him eventually you know."

"True, but that can wait." She began to protest but Takeshi waved it off. "Before I even think about confronting him I need help unite the fifth division and I can't do it without my fuku-taicho, can I?" Momo smiled gratefully.

"I missed you and so did Shiro-chan. He won't admit it but, I know he does. He's so different now. I doubt you'll even recognize him."

"That's if I even choose to talk to him. I mean, I'm not really angry that he left me. Now I'm just afraid to approach him. Like you said, he's changed. He might not even want to have anything to do with me. But like I said, I don't want to talk about that. First thing in the morning I'm going to go ask that you be released from this dingy cell."

"Thank you. Later I'd like to catch up with you. I'm interested in how you actually became a captain." Takeshi stayed for about half an hour and talked with Hinamori about random things. He truly did miss his friend. Once the small talk was over and done with, Takeshi said his goodbyes to Hinamori but promised that he'd get her out of containment as soon as possible. She thanked him and Takeshi left the cell.

"Thanks for letting me in to see her."

"Hai, Kazuma-Taicho!" Takeshi sighed. He hated formalities but he didn't speak on it. He learned a long time ago that it's best to keep some things to yourself.

_"It's a little brighter in here, thank god."_

_"Just materialize I'm sick of having your voice plague my thoughts, Kōjin."_

_"Pushy much?" _Despite her attitude Kōjin did as she was told. A bright stream of white light left Takeshi's soul and appeared on the street next to him. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her as she walked and her golden armor stood in contrast to the darkness surrounding him. Her hazel eyes reflected the same sweet fierceness that Takeshi's did.

"And pull up your skirt. I don't want shinigami ogling my zanpakuto."

She pouted but pulled up the glimmering shirt anyway. "Besides if anyone tried to 'ogle' me I'd make sure I was the last thing they 'ogled'." Takeshi scowled at the fact that he had to look up to his zanpakuto. He was nowhere near as short as Toshiro, but 5'4 wasn't exactly tall either. "Besides, you're changing the subject. You need to talk to him. It's way to dark in there!" She yelled, pointing at Takeshi's forehead."You know how much I hate the darkness. And even more than that I hate seeing you so depressed."

"Don't worry I'm fine. I'll speak to him eventually but for now I need help take care of Soul Society, its number one on my list of priorities right now." Kōjin glared at her master.

"Well your priorities are out of whack. If you can't take care of yourself then how are you gonna take care of other people?" Takeshi opted to ignore his zanpakuto after that comment. The sad part about it was that she was right.

* * *

The next morning Takeshi hopped out of bed and jumped into the shower. It was a short shower, he just washed up really fast and got right back out. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he brushed his teeth and dried his hair all at the same time. Takeshi was never the best multi-tasker but he was in a hurry.

_"This is your fault you know. You shouldn't have gone back to sleep."_

_"Shut it,_ Kojin!" Takeshi rarely ever yelled at his zanpakuto but this was a stressful situation and he wasn't a morning person. Takeshi tossed the towel he used to wash his hair to the side and rinsed his mouth out. He ran out of his bathroom and headed towards his closet to put on his shinigami robes but the towel he thought was securely wrapped around his waist fell and he tripped.

_Flashback_

_Takeshi ran out the door followed by Momo and Toshiro. They headed to the grass field that they normally played in but as soon as they got there Takeshi tripped over what seemed like air._

_"Haha, you really are clumsy Taki-chan!" Hinamori giggled._

_"Shut up, Momo." Takeshi stuck his tongue out at her playfully. Toshiro just rolled his eyes._

_"Why don't you two just get married?" He smirked as they both blushed._

_"No one asked you, Toshiro!" They yelled in unison with their faces beet red._

_End Flashback_

"Why can't things be like they were back then..."

_"Stop spacing, Takeshi or your going to miss your appointment!"_ Takeshi sighed but Kōjin was right he didn't have time to reminisce. Takeshi got up and threw on his uniform followed by his haori and shunpo'd out of his house as fast as he could, grabbing Kōjin on the way. He flashed past people in the fifth division barracks creating confusion since they still hadn't met they're captain. He took to the skies and then crossed roof tops on his way to the first division barracks. He pushed himself faster by pushing off the tiled roofs with random bursts of rieatsu, leaving deep footprints in the tiles. His hair was still damp so he occasionally had to wipe wet strands out of his vision. The light brown locks were extremely curly when wet so it made navigation slightly difficult. But Takeshi managed. He finally made it to the entrance to the office, he jumped off the roof and landed on the ground with a loud thud. He left a large crack in his wake as he left the scene and entered the barracks. He passed Ukitake on his way to the Sou-Taicho's office. Ukitake stopped to chat with Takeshi so he politely told him he was in a hurry and he would talk to him afterwards.

"Kazuma-taicho, Sou-taicho Yamamoto-dono has been expecting you." Sasakibe momentarily walked inside the office but came out a couple of seconds later.

"You may enter, Kazuma-Taicho." Takeshi sighed at the honorific but didn't complain he just nodded his thanks and walked inside. Takeshi shut the door behind him and noticed how bright the room was due to the sunlight streaking through the large windows in the of the office.

"Kazuma Takeshi state your business." Takeshi bowed to show respect and began talking.

"I'd like to request the release of Momo Hinamori."

"What is your reasoning?"

"She's my fuku-taicho and a personal acquaintance of mine. I believe it would be in the best interest of my squad if she was at my side." Yamamoto appeared to take this request into consideration since it took him a while to answer.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Takeshi inwardly frowned but tried not to show it on his face.

"Why not?"

"Because of her mental state."

"I'm positive that she is mentally stable. I'll admit that she's probably still hurting over Aizen's betrayal but I went to go see her last night and talked to her for quite a while. She showed no signs of mental trauma."

"And if it was an act?" Takeshi took a deep breath.

"If anything happens I will take full responsibility and accept any and every punishment on her behalf." Yamamoto took everything Takeshi had to say into consideration before speaking again.

"Fine. I will release Hinamori into your custody. I trust there will be no issues with you picking her up on your way back to the third squad barracks today?"

"No, thank you for your time Sou-taicho." Takeshi said, bowing again and making his way outside. Once he was out of the office he jumped for joy and did a little happy dance.

"Your awfully chipper, Takeshi-kun. I'm guessing your meeting went well." Takeshi nodded happily "That's good. Sensei isn't always as lenient as he was today though so don't get to lax."

"Aw, let him bask in the moment Ukitake. It's not every day that Yama-jii lets someone get his way! Where are you off to Takeshi-kun?" Kyoraku said. He basically appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm gonna go get my fuku-taicho out of her cell. Would you two like to join me?" Takeshi's hair was beginning to annoy him but he knew he'd have to wait until he got home to do anything about it..

"Sure, I'm not busy. How about you Kyoraku?"

"I'm sure Nanao-chan can take care of anything that comes up. So sure why not?" Takeshi smiled and began to walk in towards Momo's location. Ukitake and Kyoraku began a lively conversation and included Takeshi as much as possible. Takeshi laughed made jokes along with them. All three captains got stopped multiple times on the street by random shinigami stopping to say hello but they didn't mind. By the time they made it to Momo's cell Takeshi was in a fantastic mood. The guards were already informed that she was allowed to leave when Takeshi arrived so they unlocked her cell and she tackled him into a hug.

"Takeshi, thank you!" He feel backwards as she hugged him. "Your still the same clumsy little Taki-chan I knew from Rukongai. Thank kami." Hinamori gave Takeshi a quick kiss on the cheek making Takeshi blush. Kyoraku and Ukitake chuckled at the affectionate display.

"This calls for another celebration!" Takeshi laughed at Kyoraku's enthusiasm.

"I'd love to but Hinamori and I have to go gather the division. They still don't know who they're captain is." Hinamori nodded in agreement. "But um, Hinamori?"

"Hmm?"

"We can't go anywhere until you get off me..." Her face turned red as she scrambled off of him.

"S-sorry." She stuttered sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." He told her. Takeshi grabbed offered her his hand and she took it. "Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san, thanks for coming with me today."

"Ah, it's no problem. We enjoyed your company Takeshi-kun."

"Yeah, you seem like a nice guy. I'm glad there's at least someone I can talk to other than Ukitake that won't give me a headache." Kyoraku said, grinning. After Takeshi said his good-byes to the two captains. He and Hinamori made they're way back to the squad three training grounds. When they arrived Hinamori yelled to get they're attention.

"Fuku-Taicho!" They all crowded around Takeshi and Hinamori.

"Okay guys. This is Takeshi, he's our new captain. I know it was fast but he's here and so am I. So I hope things will get back to normal soon. I think he wants to say a few words. Takeshi made his way through the crowd with the help of Hinamori until he was standing in front of the large crowd.

"Okay guys, my names Kazuma Takeshi, and obviously I'm your new captain."

"Hai, Kazuma-taicho!" Takeshi sighed.

"Please don't do that. I hate formalities. I'd rather you just call me Takeshi and if you're not comfortable doing that than please call me Takeshi-taicho. Even just pain taicho's fine."

"Hai! Takeshi-taicho!" Takeshi smiled.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere." Hinamori smiled at the charisma Takeshi seemed to exuberate. "I know things are chaotic right now and some of you may have qualms about me being your new captain after you were so recently betrayed by your old one."Takeshi glanced at Momo and frowned when he saw the sad smile on her face."But I'm willing to work with guys and prove that I'm trust worthy and qualified to be your leader and in return all I ask of you is for you to respect Hinamori and I's authority. Deal?" Everyone in the audience nodded. "Good! You can go back o what you were doing now."

"Hai, Takeshi-taicho!"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I want to talk to him..." Toshiro whispered. He couldn't tell but the inside of his room felt like a meat locker. His voice was raspy from crying and with each word he muttered into the darkness of his sad soul the room got colder. Eventually sealing the door shut with ice._

_"Master, please. Control yourself.." Hyorinmaru knew Toshiro was in a fragile state so he had to choose his words carefully._

_"Why am I so alone? No one loves me..." Toshiro didn't hear the banging on his door nor did he notice the ice cracking. _

_"Master..." The door burst open and two seniors accompanied by the headmaster walked in._

_"Go away!" Toshiro roared. A large frosty dragon curled around him and lashed out at all three shinigami. The rieatsu Toshiro released unintentionally was enough to knock one of them out. Unfortunately he didn't survive. The blue dragon snatched him within his jaws and devoured his body whole leaving only a bloody mess in its wake. _

_"Send a notice to Soul Society and gather the seniors! Don't hurt the boy though, just the dragon." The angry ice dragon screeched. It sounded like it was in agony. The headmaster couldn't really do anything to calm the enraged creature so it went on a rampage, killing dozens of shinigami. When it was finally cornered the beast was covered in blood that did not belong to itself. They uses kido to trap it and subdue it. Meanwhile back in Toshiro's room, he was shivering uncontrollably and his tears froze as they fell._

_"Get this boy to the infirmary ASAP before he catches hypothermia. If he already hasn't." They did as they were told but resented Toshiro for not only killing dozens of they're friends but also wielding such tremendous power. Even if it was subconscious. The shinigmai carried him out of his room, treading carefully so he wouldn't wake. His chapped blue lips slowly but surely regained their pink color and the coat of ice that covered his frigid skin began to melt. But the damage to Toshiro's room and the now icy hallway couldn't have anything done to it until morning. _

_End Flashback_

"That cannot happen again. It will not happen again."

"As I said before you are not the same person you were all those years ago. You've matured." Toshiro scoffed.

"Then why can't I work up the courage to go talk to him instead of hiding like a timid child?"

"You know the answer to this question. We share are knowledge, must I remind you once again that together we are one entity?" Toshiro let out a large sigh. "If you're not ready to admit it yet then that's fine. Just don't make your loved ones suffer in the process."

"Thank you, Hyorinmaru." His zanpakuto nodded and disappeared. Toshiro took a deep breath and walked out of his office before he lost his nerve and headed down to the fifth division barracks.

"I really do miss him, Momo." Takeshi said sadly. Toshiro hid his rieatsu. If he was going to do this he was going to do it right.

" I'm sure he misses you too."

"Its not just him either. You were there for me after he left." Momo smiled at him.

"Yeah..."

**Knock, Knock...**

"Come in." The door opened and Hinamori squealed. "Shiro-chan!" She pounced on him like a cheetah would a gazelle.

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!" She ignored that and continued to squeeze the life out of him. Takeshi coughed gently to get they're attention.

"Takeshi..."

"Toshiro..." Hitsugaya made the first move he ran to Takeshi and clung to him the same way he did decades earlier. The taller boy leaned done and caught him in his arms.

"I'm so sorry..." He sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay now. Everything's going to be okay." Takeshi reassured him.

"Well its about time..." Kojin cheered.

"I'll say." Hyorinmaru agreed.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Takeshi and Hinamori grow closer which makes Toshiro question just what type of relationship he wants to develope between him and the fifth division captain. Takeshi spends time with Toshiro and he and Hinamori share a somewhat special but awkward moment. Also more flashbacks shed light on Toshiro, Takeshi and Momo's childhood.

Desire: I really wanted to typed more but this was an amazing spot to end it, in my opinion.

Momo: They're back together...

Desire: How come you don't sound happy?

Momo: You wrote the next chapter so you should know why.

Desire: Oh yeah. (mocks the readers) I know something you don't know!

Momo: If you mock them they might now come back.

Desire (takes it back)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach.

**Author's Note:** Holy crap. I just realized while I was writing this I got the divisions mixed up! Awkward... Oh and sorry for the lengthy hiatus!

**Rating:** M for violence, cussing, and sexual situations, lots of fluff :D.

**Title: **Black Ice

**Chapters:** Undecided

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Setting:** Right after Aizen betrays Soul Society.

**Main Pairings:** ToshiroxOC (Yaoi), Takeshi(OC)xMomo(Het)

**Side Pairings: **Undecided

**Full Summary:** Hitsugaya Toshiro was a cold person for multiple reasons. One of his best friends was driven over the edge by a mad man, he never stopped working and his lieutenant was lazy so that didn't do much to help the situation and to top it all off someone he thought was buried in his past decided to weasel his way back into the tiny captains life. Will this unidentified person be able to warm Toshiro's heart? ToshiroxOC (Yaoi)

**Chapter** **Summary: **Takeshi and Hinamori grow closer which makes Toshiro question the type of relationship he wants to pursue with his old friend. Takeshi spends time with Toshiro. More flashbacks shed light on Toshiro, Takeshi and Momo's childhood.

Black Ice

Chaper 3

Do I Love Him?

It didn't take Toshiro long to regain his composure and when he did he looked ashamed.

"Have you really been holding that in all this time?" Hitsugaya didn't answer for a while. He wasn't very good at sharing his emotions or talking about feelings so it was hard for him to open up, to anyone.

"Shiro-chan..." Momo tried to console him but all she succeeded in doing was further wounding his pride.

"I shouldn't have come." He finally said.

"Toshiro, please." Takeshi wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. There were only a select few moments when Hitsugaya let the icy walls around his heart crumble so this was an extremely delicate situation.

"Please what? Humiliate myself further by crying in front of a stranger? I don't think so." Ouch. That one hurt.

"Stranger...?" Takeshi looked down.

"I have to go now." Takeshi didn't try to stop him this time. Obviously Toshiro had some type of deep inner turmoil he needed to solve himself and Takeshi knew he was the cause. So being around Toshiro would only make it harder for him to heal, right?

"Um..." The awkward silence that filled the room once Toshiro left was deafening.

"Its kind of chilly in here." Momo finally said, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, it is huh?" Takeshi got up and took off his haori, once the warm garment was off he wrapped it around Hinamori's shoulders and sat back down to continue signing and completing paperwork. Hinamori tried to hide the pink tinge that appeared on her face as she became intoxicated by Takeshi's scent. The haori smelled of chocolate and cinnamon, such a sweet yet simple combination of aroma's. It was addictive. "Are you okay, Momo?" Hinamori snapped out of her scent induced trance and blushed deeper.

"Y-yes. Sorry about that..." She reached forward and grabbed her brush but once she dipped it into the ink her nerves got the best of her and she tipped the small cup over; spilling the dark liquid all over everything. The paper's near her desk were thoroughly ruined. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Takeshi sighed and stood up.

"I think we need to take a break. Huh?" Hinamori reluctantly nodded an accepted the outstretched hand Takeshi offered her.

"Where are we going?" She asked her captain. His haori was still hanging loosely around her shoulder's and the scent of cinnamon and chocolate still filled the air around her.

"Eh, Lets just hop on the roof. It's a nice out and the moon looks pretty." Takeshi and Hinamori both jump atop the roof of they're office with ease and once they did they both sat down. Well, Takeshi lied down while Hinamori opted to sit, extremely close to him. It must have been a subconscious action because although Takeshi noticed, she didn't seem to. Which was fine with him, Takeshi never really had any problems with being close to Hinamori. He actually liked the intimacy of the situation. "Do you know what tonight is?"

"No what?"

"It's the anniversary of the day that I lost my family. Toshiro was already gone by then, but today's the day you left too." Hinamori shifted uncomfortably.

"Is that why Shiro-chan was acting so out of character?" Takeshi shook his head.

"I doubt it, like I said, Toshiro was already gone. Today's the day you left.

_Flashback_

_"Taki-chan, are you sure your okay with me leaving?" Takeshi hesitated for a moment before answering._

_"Yeah, I mean, I'd hate to think that I was the one that stopped you from moving on to accomplish bigger and better things." Hinamori smiled at her friends selfless words._

_"I really am going to miss you Taki-chan. You were always so kind to both Toshiro and I. Kind of like an older brother, yet somehow you also manged to act a lot younger than us at the same time." Takeshi blushed slightly which made Hinamori giggle. _

_"I'm going to miss you to Hinamori. Promise you won't forget about me?" He held out his pinky finger with a huge grin. Hinamori sighed at her friends childish ways but locked her pinky with his anyway._

_"Yeah I promise." Hinamori told him._

_"Good because I'm gonna give you something to remember me by. Close your eyes." Hinamori did as she was told and closed her eyes. Nothing happened for a couple of minutes so she was tempted to open them to see what was happening but two seconds later she felt something soft and moist press against her lips. Takeshi was kissing her. It wasn't a sexual kiss, or an innocent kiss. It was right in the middle. Hinamori thought Takeshi's lips were soft, really soft. and the way they locked with hers made it seem like they were meant to be. By the time the kiss was over the only thing she could smell was the distant aroma of chocolate and cinnamon._

_End Flashback_

"Do you remember the promise we made each other a long time ago?" Hinamori nodded. "You didn't forget me, did you?" Takeshi asked with a grin.

"No, I thought of you less frequently then I would have liked once I graduated from the Academy but you were always apart of my thoughts. I never forgot about you." Takeshi smiled, and blushed.

"Good, then I'm going to give you a reward of sorts. Close your eyes." Hinamori did as she was told the and they kissed the same way they did all those years ago. Nothing had really changed. Takeshi's lips were still soft and he still tasted sweet. And as the kiss ended the faint smell of cinnamon and chocolate still drifted past her nostrils.

* * *

"Hyorinmaru..." Toshiro's surroundings faded as he once again decide to run away from his hardships.

"Master..." The frigid serenity of his inner world soothed Toshiro's mood a little but he still felt the overwhelming sense of guilt, loneliness, loss and most recently the death of what little pride he had left. The tiny captains ego was wounded as well as his soul.

"Master, why did you run away?" Toshiro buried his face into the icy white scales that made up his Zanpakuto's cold, hard skin.

"It wasn't worth the humiliation. I doubt he even wants to rectify the situation." Hyorinmaru sighed.

"You know as well as I do that, what you just said is far from the truth." Toshiro was about to respond when he heard a knock at the door. That slight tap was enough to make the false reality of his inner sanctuary fall apart and eventually shatter. When he walked over to answer the door he was greeted by the very person that was currently plaguing his thoughts.

"Takeshi-"

"Toshiro, please just let me talk." Hitsugaya nodded. "Listen, I'm sorry about whats happened between us but I honestly believe everything happens for a reason. I just got done, talking with Hinamori. Will you take a walk with me?" Toshiro noticed Takeshi's lack of haori and the redness of his lips but he didn't question him about it. Although in the back of his mind he was wondering what happened. Takeshi's hair was a mess. His lips slightly swollen.

"Sure..." Takeshi smiled as Toshiro closed the door behind him and began walking with his old friend.

"I really don't expect things to go back to normal right away but I was kind of hoping that we could at least try to be as close as we were as children." Toshiro literally swallowed the upheaval of depressing, negative comments that threatened to leak out of his mouth towards his old friend.

"I would like that."

"Thank kami." Takeshi let out the breath he had been holding for quite some time now and reached down to hug his friend. Toshiro let out a content sigh into Takeshi shoulder as he let the warmth his friend released slightly melt the ice encased walls of his wounded heart. Takeshi's affection didn't break through Toshiro's defenses completely. But they did seem to make a crack even if it was a tiny one.

"I missed you.."

"I missed you too.."

* * *

Author's Note: Wow that was a lot shorter than I thought. Sorry about the lack of updating. I've been really busy. Plus This isn't the only fic I have posted and I'm working on a third one but I'll try to get back into the swing of things and update everything once a week. Hows that sound? Also I update depending on whats most popular and gets the most reviews and visitors. So right now True Colors is top priority but I haven't forgot about this fic! Have a nice night and don't forget to review, if you want too..


End file.
